


Only you

by deckerstar_unicorn13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Step-Satan, song related in ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerstar_unicorn13/pseuds/deckerstar_unicorn13
Summary: song based some what? just to people in love dancing the night away.





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what u think enjoy! :]

This was some what like the night Lucifer had thrown her the prom she never got to have.That was a very special thing to her and something she never expected Lucifer to do and she would never forget it but it wasn't the same as what was going on right now anyway. Tonight was her wedding night and the man she was getting married to was someone very special.It's not because her soon to be husband is the actual devil oh no it was because he was her everything.Someone she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with.After all the things they had been through they finally told each other how they felt and got that hard part over with and they got together and things were always good between them and after a couple of years of asking she finally said yes

There was no doubt in her mind that Trixie would be excited.

So here they were. Each of them getting ready in different rooms maze helping Chloe in one as Lucifer was in the other with amenadiel. "  
maze will you stop staring" Chloe was peering over at maze who had her mouth hanging open wide staring In awe. "you know Lucifer hasn't seen your dress yet right?'  
Chloe didn't know what maze was getting at. "yes and your point is?".Maze chuckled and looked her up and down. "you are going to give him a heart attack just by how beautiful you look in that dress". Chloe looked to the floor and smiled." you really thing so?" maze just smiled. " of course why wouldn't he?. Chloe walked up to maze and captured her in a hug. "thank you maze" .Maze just returned the hug. "your welcome chloe". meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lucifer was putting his tie on as amenadiel talked to him. "I'm very happy for you brother" amenadiel said with a bright smile. Lucifer returned his smile at this point someone could say that the world was about to end and he wouldn't care as long as he was with Chloe and Trixie. "Thank you brother but why exactly are you here?" amenadiel just smiled wider. "To be honest I really am here to see you and Chloe get married". Lucifer looked at him with an odd expression but smiled none the less. "Well brother thank you for that but I really need to get back to my love if you don't mind?" amenediel smiled and motioned him to the door. —-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chloe walked out of the door and looked down the isle to see a very handsome lucifer morningstar standing there waiting for her. Once she was almost down the isle she looked at lucifer to see his mouth hanging open with amenediel standing behind him smiling brightly abd he gave her a slight nod. Amenediel looked over to his brother to see his mouth hanging open. "shut your mouth brother". Lucifer turned to his brother for a brief second and shut his face. Chloe took her place right beside lucifer and smiled at him brightly "you look absolutely stunning chloe" she gave his hand a quick squeeze "thank you". Starting with their vows witch lead to a very heated kiss and their dance. "Lucifer!!!!!!" Trixie yelled as she plowed right into lucifer. "Hello Beatrice" he smiles and bent down to give her a proper hug.Even though she was just a little older she was still really short. "Lucifer it's time for our dance" chloe said as she approached him.He took her hands and lead them to the dance floor.

They had choose the perfect song to use.

As they reached the dance floor with a simple nod from Lucifer that special song started

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe and they held each other tight as they swayed to the music

 

Looking from a window above it's like a story of love, can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday   
I'm moving further away  
Want you near me 

 

Chloe smiled and pulled Lucifer closer and he smiled in return.

 

All I needed was the love you gave   
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew   
Only you

 

Lucifer pulled back a little to look at Chloe "I love you Chloe Jane Morningstar" she smiled brightly and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I love you to Lucifer Morningstar"


End file.
